From bad to good
by narutogurl88
Summary: A story about my three favorite Akatsuki members and two of my OC'S. The three Akatsuki's will be put on teams and face challenges that they could end up dead. Story better then summary! Rated T.


Namaki's POV

I'm sleeping on a rock. Yes, a rock. I want to get away from it all. Naruto is doing his sexy jintsu. Which makes me barf. He does the worst girl imitation. I see Kiba, Deidara, Gaara, and Choji over there. Please don't notice me... Still, I'm wondering why Gaara, out of all people is over there. Right now, I would rather be with Duck butt or Puppets 1 and 2. What about Weasel? He's probably with Neji and Rock. All of us just graduated. Ino is flirting with Sasuke. (Duck butt) Puppets, Sasori and Kankuro are scaring Sakura and Tenten. The others? Traning. Which leaves me here, on a rock.

"Hey Namaki. Whats up?" Oh god. Naruto is here. IN SEXY FORM. The others are laughing. I roll my eyes. Idiot.

"Why don't you go take Choji out to eat ramen? He'll enjoy it. Trust me. He loves his ramen." I grumbled.

"MEANIE! YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT! I HATE YOU NAMAKI!" Choji screamed at me. I sighed. I let my purple hair lay in my eyes. Kiba and Deidara? I can handle them. Besides, I have a crush on Kiba.

"Kiba, Deidara, Wanna hang out at an explosive dog park? It'll be fun. It's not dangerous unless you light the bombs on fire." Yes, there is an explosive dog park. Crazy right?

"Your kidding me un. Right?" Deidara says. I shake my head. It was real. Seriously.

"Go straight and turn at the next right. You'll see a gate. Turn left from the gate and you'll reach it. I promise." I say grinning. Deidara and Kiba look confused. I'll show them I guess.

"Follow me then. It'll be your proof!" I said skipping away. They glance at each other. Then, they dash after me. Once we reach it, I smile. I grab Kiba and peck him on the cheek.

"Have fun!" I smirk and run away before Kiba says anything.

Kanakia's POV

"Ino stop! Can't you see he doesn't like it? He looks pissed anyway." I growled at Ino. Sasuke looks down at the ground as I say this.

"All you want is him to yourself. Unlike sharing with me. Right Sasuke?" Before he can say anything, I punch Ino in the face. She growls and slaps me. I fly to the ground and hit it with a thud. My head pours out blood since it was a pretty hard slap. Great. Stupid Ino.

"That'll teach you nerd! You don't punch me. Now Sasuke lets go." Ino smirks at me before smiling at Sasuke. She kicks me away to a puddle of mud. My mouth bleeds out blood and I cough, barely able to breathe.

"Ino go. Weasel, Rock and Neji want you. Unlike me, I don't." She huffs before she punches me in the face.

"You should die nerd! Bye Sasuke." She smiles at him before strutting away. I'm going to die. Here. Now.

"Kanakia! I'm so sorry for not doing anything. It's all my fault." Sasuke holds my head in his arms. I shake my head slowly.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm going to die anyway." I said crying . Sasuke wraps his arm around my head while he rubs the blood away from my mouth with his fingers. He has tears in his eyes. Sure we fight, but he really cares for me.

"I won't let you. Why? Because your my friend." Sasuke says as he picks me up. I'm light for a 12 year old. I only weigh 40 pounds. He pushes me next to his chest so I'll be warmer. He's 13 and six months older then me. I close my eyes and I pass out, into a deep sleep.I wake up on a small cot, covered in white sheets. The lights in the room were off, making it seem kinda creepy. My arms were wrapped in gauze which made them stiff. My body ached in pain from the punches and kicks that Ino did to me. I hated her with my whole heart. Suddenly, a large snake appeared in front of me.

"AAAAAAAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and kicked it. I know, I'm stupid. The snake lunged forward, making me shove myself in the wall, opening my cut. I screamed in pain, why me? Then, the snake vanished. Great, magic.

"Oh my god. We're so sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you..." The voice sounded sad and sorry. Two guys jumped from the ceiling. One was wearing a veil like thingy that didn't cover the face. He had face paint on his face. The other had amber eyes and red hair. Unlike Gaara, he had eyebrows. The puppeteers. The stupid puppeteers.

"You idiots! Didn't you know I was hurt? Or are you that mean?" I growled. Kankuro mumbled a quick sorry, looking at his partner. Sasori pulled out a large bandage roll and grabbed scissors from a counter next to him. He then climbed next to me and wrapped it around my head. Kankuro handed him an ice pack that he had got from the mini fridge. Did they plan doing this? I sighed as Sasori held the ice on the back of my head.

"Um... I'm really sorry..." Sasori whispered in my ear. I nodded, I knew that Sasori was really shy to everybody. I hugged him softly, careful not to hurt him. He hurt his chest a few days ago. He smelt like peppermint candies. He shook me away, slapping me in the process. My face throbbed again. Why is everyone hurting me? Do they hate me?

"Just go! I don't want somebody here that's just as mean as Ino! I was just being nice to you. I guess you hate me too." I looked away, Sasori used to be so nice to me. Now he hates me? Sasori grabbed my wrist and sighed.

"Kanakia, I- I didn't mean to..." Sasori said before letting go of me and walking away. I could see his face as he looked back at me. Was he, crying?

Namaki's POV

I laughed as I whip creamed Shika's face. This, was hilarious. Shika was still sleeping on the ground. He would probably blame Naruto. Poor Naruto. I was waiting for Weasel. (Itachi) We've been friends since we were 5. I decided to sit in a tree. My feet dangled off the branches as I watched the sky. Then, Shika woke up, right when Itachi came. Oh god no.

"AGHHHH! WHY ITACHI? WHY!?" Shika screamed. Itachi groaned. Shika rolled his eyes and scratched his head.

"Shika, It was Naruto. I just got here anyways. Why don"t you chase after Naruto?" Itachi said and winked at me. I giggled silently. Itachi shushed me and looked away.

"LIAR! You looked away from my eyes! But, I'll still chase after Naruto. See ya!" Shika ran off in the distance, which was my signal. I jumped off my branch and landed softly, like a cat. I immediately laughed. That was good. You see, me and Itachi planned for weeks of what we should do to Shika. We came up with a whip cream beard.

"You should of said that Shika's face is scary. Because it is. I can't believe Temari likes him." I said sitting next to Itachi. He shrugged and sighed.

"Sasuke is worrying about Kanakia. He says Ino almost killed her. I can't believe him. Ino is too weak anyway. Ino came up to Neji, Rock and me yesterday. You know what she did? She kissed me. Kissed me, and I kinda of liked it..." Itachi looked at me. He grabbed my arm.

"Do you care if I tell her that I like her? Cause, I think I do." I smiled. I liked Kiba anyways. Naruto and Deidara were kinda cute too, actually. I nodded.

"Ino would like that. She likes Sasuke and you're his brother. Your almost the same as him anyways. Instead of talking to me now, why don't you go tell Ino how you feel? I'll hang with Kiba and Deidara." He grinned. He knows about Kiba and me. He hugged me, and quickly dashed off. I hope Ino doesn't say no...

A/N I hope you enjoy the first chapter! This is my first story so review! My top 3 Akatsuki's are in this story. I might add in Hidan and Tobi later on. :)


End file.
